


Everything’s Broken

by elitelove



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Domestic, Gyuhao, How Do I Tag, Life Threatening Illness, M/M, Minghao is a mirror-break dancer, One-Sided Attraction, chan and jun are actually side characters oops, high school friends - Freeform, i hate slow burns but oh look, minghao is a dangerous switch, performance unit au, soonhao?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elitelove/pseuds/elitelove
Summary: Minghao, a competitive dancer who is part of a dance group consisting of his high school friends, has to manage his life threatening ailment all while keeping his ambitious leader satisfied, even if it includes stepping out of his confort zone. And also, possibly dying.orMinghao has AFib but Soonyoung doesn’t seem to care, mainly because Minghao hasn’t even told him, so the two continue to compete with their dance group until something goes horribly wrong.





	1. Welcome to Passionation

“5, 6, 7, 8!”

“What the hell, Chan. You’ve been out of position this whole time.”

“My bad, hyung.”

“Let’s roll this one last time!”

These are the phrases that fly around the practice room on the daily. Soonyoung, the owner of Passionation Dance Complex, is always on everyone’s tails during competition season. The foursome representing the complex, consisting of Jun, Minghao, Chan and Soonyoung are all childhood friends. Minghao and Jun both came to Korea from China at young ages, where they met Soonyoung and Chan in high school. They were all briefly apart of the school’s short lived dance club, which ended after the president graduated once summer rolled around. 

Chan finished high school the year before, which he saw as the beginning of his long awaited freedom. Soonyoung thought otherwise, basically guilt-tripping Chan into continuing to dance for Passionation because Soonyoung had given him a ride to school every day.

They had made it to nationals every year since their formation two years ago. This year, they had barely skid into the last spot available for preliminary. The ambitious Soonyoung was very noticeably tense at every practice since, and it was showing in his behavior towards his teammates. Minghao returned recently from a break due to a serious illness, but was receiving no sympathy from the leader. In Soonyoung's mind, Minghao wasn’t ill enough to take a four-day break. The older had run out of patience for injuries and sickness when Jun had broken his ankle two months ago for the second time in a year. What Minghao failed to tell Soonyoung, though, was that his illness never healed quite like Jun’s ankle had.

He has been suffering a condition called atrial fibrillation, or aFib for short. Basically, the atria in his heart have trouble pumping blood at the same pace. Minghao already knew he was born with a heart defect due to his mother’s selfish smoking habit, but it was his cardiologist who pointed out he had aFib a week ago when Minghao thought he was having a heart attack and rushed himself to rapid care. This causes him to sometimes experience moments of weakness or even tiredness, and occasionally excessive sweating, but never yet has he felt the effects of other symptoms like dizziness or confusion. He was told to call 911 if he ever felt short of breath. That could mean he actually is having a heart attack. 

Minghao is fully aware of the risks in continuing strenuous dancing and competing in stressful competitions that trigger his aFib. However, he has always been the stubborn type. Dance is his life, his passion. Who would ever give up on their dreams because of a silly little setback?

There was a time in high school when Minghao had missed two weeks straight due to heart complications. His arteries were taking on too much blood at once and some of them burst, causing him to go into shock during a very stressful day in 5th period AP anatomy. The EMT said it was likely that Minghao would have died if it wasn’t for the teacher glancing at him to answer a question, which was ironically about the cardiovascular system. 

“We have never had so much trouble with getting into prelims,” Soonyoung explained to his tired teammates. “You guys can’t slow down! Work harder every day!” He was using his left hand as a gavel against his other. “Don’t you want to win?”

Chan grabbed his water bottle hastily off of the table that was against the wall parallel to the mirrors and flipped the cap off. “I just want to sleep, hyung. Do you ever sleep?”

Soonyoung sighed at his younger counterpart’s lazy reply, rubbing his forehead. “Go home, you lazy shits. Practice tomorrow. Minghao, a word please.” His last words were said in a low hiss. 

Minghao looked up from packing his gym bag next to the table, feeling both confused and terrified. He became incredibly worried that his older teammate had somehow discovered that Minghao was in fact not well, and wasn’t sure when he ever would be again. 

Jun and Chan exchanged words and chuckles before grabbing their items and walking out of the practice room and into the hallway leading to the lobby.

-

Minghao followed Soonyoung the other direction down the hallway, away from the lobby and into the break room, closing the door. Soonyoung motioned for Minghao to join him at the table. The latter tossed his keys on the counter and set his bag next to his chair. “Is everything ok Soon?” 

“I don’t know, you tell me.”

Minghao gulped, maybe a little too noticeably.

“You haven’t been doing the full routine.”

“I told you, it’s just precautionary so I don’t get hurt before the eliminations.”

Minghao could taste the lies he was spewing, like lime squeezed into a glass of milk. He became nauseous. 

“Ok, but you have to practice the moves for us to work as a team. When will you do that?”

Minghao was beginning to get angry. Soonyoung seemed merciless, pitiless. “On my own time.”

Soonyoung raised his eyebrows. “Don’t play games. This is your ONLY time. We are here 14 hours every fucking day.” 

Minghao chuckled passively. “God, Soon. This whole competition thing really turned you into a monster.”

Soonyoung stood, scooped his extra shoes and jacket up from the counter and shoved his chair into the table, making it bounce backwards from impact. “You better be doing the routine in full tomorrow.” His words bounced off of the cluttered walls and seemed to fire like bullets into Minghao’s ears. 

Minghao waited to hear the door close behind him before kicking Soonyoung’s chair from under the table into the wall behind it. The anger that built up inside of him created tears that were blinked away quickly, without thought, as if Minghao has become accustomed to this. Accustomed to people not digging for the real truth that's buried deeper. 

Minghao sat in a piercing silence, contemplating his options. He could tell Soonyoung the truth, which could ultimately get him kicked off the team. Then again, Soonyoung and Minghao are best friends. Living together for a couple months, building the studio’s respectable reputation together, taking on adulthood together. Would Soonyoung really go as far as breaking that bond and bringing the already suffering team down to three members?

In the heat of the moment, Minghao decided the answer to that question was yes.


	2. The Blonde Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Its back!

By the time Minghao returned home to his apartment, it was well past the time The Voice was aired, which upset the heated dancer even more. He shoved his bag into the hallway closet and latched the door behind it. He took a few miscellaneous things out of his hoodie pocket and set them on the entryway table, saving his phone for last in order to check his texts. Minghao had always been responsible with his phone: he always silenced it and didn’t answer any calls while behind the wheel. It’s a characteristic that earned him respect from everyone he drove around, but truthfully, he was too lazy to pull over and reply to texts anyway.

Minghao unlocked his phone to see two text messages from Chan, whose number was saved in his phone as “lameass” because of the time they went to the amusement park in tenth grade and Chan refused to go on the Sky Screamer with him. 

lameass: are u home yet? this is getting suspenseful

lameass: CAN YOU BELIEVE THE BLONDE GUY WON?? I WANTED THE OLD WOMAN TO

Minghao’s eyes widened as he read the last message. He began furiously slamming his thumbs into the screen. 

Minghao: WTF UR SO DUMB  
Minghao: I HAVENT WATCHED IT YET  
Minghao: UR AS GOOD AS DEAD LEE CHAN

Three dots appeared at the left hand corner of the texting screen. Chan was taking a long time to reply. 

lameass: …. D: I’m sorry  
lameass: but wow what a plot twist 

Minghao locked his phone before flinging it sideways onto the entryway table to join his other items. He stomped down the hallway and into his bedroom, closing the door a little too loudly, which caused his sleeping boyfriend to wake. 

“Ming-“ the sleepy lover yawned. “Hao! You missed The Voice! It was so crazy. The-“

“Yes Mingyu, I know the blonde guy won.”

Mingyu stopped in the middle of rubbing the sleep from his eyes and glared at Minghao. 

“I’m sorry, I just had a really shitty day. Shouldn’t take it out on you.” Minghao let a deep sigh escape his chest as he sat beside Mingyu. 

“Yikes. What happened?”

Minghao explained his struggles in the practice room and his confrontation in the break room while removing his shoes and changing into a nighttime shirt. He was already dressed in comfortable sweatpants, so he left them on. 

“And the worst part is,” he continued as he climbed into the warm sheets, “chan had the audacity to text me and tell me who won The Voice before I even watched it!”

Mingyu laughed softly under a cloud of sleepiness. He rolled over to the dancer and stroked his hair. “Are you going to talk to Soonyoung about what’s really going on?”

Minghao closed his eyes. “I want to. Hell, I need to. But I’m so scared.”

A puzzled look spread across Mingyu’s face, but his eyes remained locked on Minghao’s deep brown hair. “Scared of what? He’s your best friend. He has to understand.”

“I don’t know, Gyu. Whenever we are in competition season, the guy turns into a robot.” 

Mingyu finally finished messing with Minghao’s locks and repositioned onto his back, adjusting the pillow under his head. “Well, it’s something to think about. Until then, get some good sleep. And don’t forget to take your blood pressure medication.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’re back with a short chapter to tide you over until the next!
> 
> Even though it’s short in length, this update is thriving with small details that will be revisited in later chapters. And we got to meet Minghao’s loving and supportive boyfriend Mingyu, too!
> 
> I plan on doing a couple of chapters on character development *sigh* because I think it will further everyone’s understanding of each individual.
> 
> Click [here](https://ibb.co/gk7JnG) to see Chan and Minghao’s conversation brought to life!


	3. Shattered Silence

The following day, the studio fell under an ominous hush. The secretary could be heard typing down the hall when the music stopped, even through a closed door. Chan and Jun, however, did not seem to understand why their other two teammates were quiet, even after they were present for Soonyoung’s threatening invitation to talk to Minghao. 

Soonyoung was the first to break the silence as the second track stopped. “Make sure we stay equidistant from each other.”

The others nodded and reset position to run through the performance again. The preliminaries were in exactly one week and Soonyoung could tell they would need a miracle to advance. 

But that never stopped him from pushing everyone to their limits. Minghao included. 

“Minghao,” Soonyoung spoke right before pressing play on the music, “I want to see your best effort.” Minghao glared at him. He didn’t know if he could do it. 

The music started and Soonyoung rushes back into place. Chan and Minghao were on the outside while Jun and Soonyoung took center. The intro finished and the point choreography began: Minghao had to complete a flip over Jun’s back once the latter slid between Soonyoung and Chan, who knelt down with their left and right arms intertwined. Jun danced to the back, ready to slide once Soonyoung and Chan got in formation, while Minghao took center stage for his short solo dance. His gaze locked into Jun through the mirror, waiting for him to go, waiting for the music to hit its climax, waiting to take a chance. If his focus on the dancing wasn’t so lazer sharp, he may have noticed how dizzy he began feeling. A symptom of AFib that Minghao had never experienced before. 

Before Minghao could second guess himself, he was skipping towards the gap on the floor that Jun filled. Minghao pushed off the ground, tucking his head and his legs into a sideways cannonball. 

Soonyoung’s eyes followed Minghao through the air and down to the ground. 

Minghao had done it. He stuck his landing. He stood and smiled to himself, while his teammates seemed to forget about the routine. 

“Holy shit,” Chan said excitedly. 

“Now that’s the Minghao I know!”

Minghao turned to face the others. “I can’t believe I-“ 

Minghao’s footing seemed to escape him and he stumbled into the mirror with such a great impact that he cracked one of the panels with his elbow. His vision became blurry and his arm began throbbing from the excessive amount of blood he was losing. Minghao looked up at someone, he assumed Soonyoung, who was already crawling towards him from his dance position. 

“MINGHAO!” Chan cried out. “Jun, call an ambulance!”

Jun scrambled to his bag and shuffled through the pockets to find his phone. Minghao could no longer hear what Jun was saying to the operator. He couldn’t hear what Soonyoung was saying five inches in front of him. 

Minghao gripped his elbow and bobbed his head back and forth, writhing in pain. The blood was warm on his cold hand, somehow creating comfort to the injured dancer. What felt like a gust of wind blew over Minghao and returned his hearing and vision. 

Soonyoung held his teammate’s face in his hands. “Hold on, bud. They’re coming. Can you hear me? Hold on. I can’t lose you.”

Minghao could barely process the image of Soonyoung’s eyes sprinkling tears on his cheeks before another gust of wind overcame him and he felt himself losing consciousness. He couldn’t remember where he was.

“Hyung,” he had to force the words out now, “Everything’s broken.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you expecting that? 
> 
> Minghao might need for than a bandage for this cut. 
> 
> Just in case you were confused, Minghao completed his flip and landed it, but his AFib got the better of him in this stressful situation and he fell into the mirror. Hard.


	4. Boyfriend

“...sit still…fix you up...im...I love you.”

As Minghao faded in and out of conciousness, he could hear an older male’s voice talking, in a less of a directive way and more in a soothing way. It wasn’t an EMT. Could it be Mingyu with him in the ambulance? It had to be. He was the only person who had the right to say ‘I love you’ to Minghao, right? 

Wrong. 

The ambulance carried three EMTs, Soonyoung, and Minghao to Sacramento Memorial Hospital. They filed out, the two EMTs with Minghao’s stretcher first, the last EMT taking Soonyoung to a waiting area by the ICU. Soonyoung tried to resist, being the stubborn friend that he was, but eventually gave in once he was threatened to be removed from the hospital. 

Soonyoung sat in silence along side strangers who were in similar situations. He looked around, seeing sobbing parents and unusually quiet kids. The atmosphere made him sick. All he wanted was to be by Minghao’s side in such a desperate time, but was condemned to the reality that he was just another worried body in a crowded room. He was terrified that he had lost his best friend before getting the chance to reveal his true feelings. 

Soonyoung was given occasional useless updates like “he’s in surgery” or “we are doing everything we can”. He just nodded, half wanting more and half wishing he didn’t get any information. If he had AFib, the stress would put him too in a hospital bed. 

As Soonyoung began to doze off with people shifting all around him, a vibration coming from his sweatshirt pocket. He sat up and reached for the source of the sound in the pocket, where his fingers found a cellphone. But it wasn’t his. 

9:30 PM. ‘Hey where you at?’  
9:31 PM. ‘I thought you said you would be home for dinner’

The fact that the cellphone was Minghao’s led Soonyoung to questioning how it got there. Minghao had never given him his phone? They were rushed out of the practice studio so quickly, all he had time to do was grab his sweatshirt and get in the ambulance with his injured friend. 

Oh. The sweatshirt isn’t his either. 

An embarrassed-color red spread onto his cheeks and he wonders if Minghao noticed he was wearing his sweatshirt. So that’s why it smells so good, he thought. 

Soonyoung looked back down to the phone and realized something important. Those texts are from Mingyu, who doesn’t even know what is going on. Shit. 

Instead of taking the time to text Mingyu back on Minghao’s phone and explain why he has the phone in the first place, Soonyoung opts to just call Mingyu from his own cell. He punches in some numbers and hesitates before hitting ‘call’. 

Brrr. Brrr. Click. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s Soonyoung.”

“Soonyoung? Where’s Minghao? Is he still at the studio with you?”

“He’s with me, but—“

An audible sigh of relief can be heard. “Thank god, I was so worried.”

“Mingyu, were at Sacramento Memorial.”

“What?”

Soonyoung closed his eyes. “Minghao had an accident.”

“What?! I’ll be there in 20.” Click. 

Soonyoung held the phone to his ear for another minute after the call ended. He leaned back in his chair, thinking of how he would explain all of this to Mingyu without getting murdered by the person who actually had Minghao’s heart.

A tall doctor in a lab coat approached Soonyoung. “Mr. Kwon, if you would like to see your boyfriend, he’s awake. Follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... Soonyoung sure dig himself into a deep hole. 
> 
> Are you worried about Soonyoung having to confront Mingyu? Well, you should be.
> 
> If you have any clarifying questions, please comment them so I can help! I know this chapter was written in a bit of a confusing style. I pounded it out today during my two separate bus rides but I wanted to get it out to you all asap, so not a lot of editing took place. Oops.
> 
> Happy Monday!


	5. “What?”

Soonyoung held his breath as he turned the corner into Minghao’s room. He glanced at all of the wires dangling around him like vines, which made him worry even more. But as the doctor said, he was awake. Barely. 

“Hey bud,” Soonyoung whispered as he approached. 

Minghao tilted his head, very slowly, towards Soonyoung who sat himself on the bed by the younger’s legs. He smiled. 

“Hey, superman.”

“What?”

“The EMT told me all about how you were holding my cut closed. I didn’t even know I was bleeding.” His voice became hoarse and low as he pulled the collar of his hospital gown down towards his stomach. A large slit covered in stitches, which looked to be at least 5 inches long, ran down the left of Minghao’s chest just missing the perimeter of his heart. Bruises were spotted all over his arms and shoulders, but Soonyoung doesn’t recall Minghao doing anything but slicing his chest open. 

Maybe Soonyoung wasn’t there when the bruises happened. 

“Thank you for saving me, Soon. I… I’m overwhelmed. But I’m glad you were there and not Mingyu.”

“Wait, why?”

Before Minghao had time to speak, the same doctor that brought Soonyoung in poked his head in the door. 

“Erm, Mr. Kwon, May I speak to you in the hallway?”

Soonyoung swung his head to face the doc and nodded quickly. He turned back to Minghao and patted his wired hand before standing and exiting the room. 

The doctor, who’s name tag read Dr. Yoon, shut the door behind them and ushered Soonyoung to the opposite wall. 

“Mr. Kwon, I have someone in the waiting room who claims to also be Mr. Xu’s boyfriend. Is there a special relationship situation here I should know about?”

Soonyoung felt his chest sinch into his heart. He had to tell the doctor the truth, right? He searched his mind for the proper words to use. 

“Actually, um, no. He is Minghao’s boyfriend. I lied. I just wanted to be able to be with him the whole time because he’s my best friend and I love—“ 

“Mr. Kwon, sir, you mustn’t worry about being separated. You helped make our jobs in the operating room much easier. We wouldn’t have moved you to the waiting room regardless of relation to the victim. But, now, we have papers to correct. I’ll go notify the front desk of the changes.”

Soonyoung sighed. “Thank you for your understanding.”

Dr. Yoon began walking down the hall. “No worries, Soonyoung.”

~ 

Soonyoung walked out of the ICU and into the main waiting room where he spotted Mingyu sitting on the edge of his seat. It took at least 30 seconds for Soonyoung to figure out how to move his feet and approach Minghao’s boyfriend. He didn’t realize how insanely toned Mingyu’s arms were until he began contemplating how quickly he would get dropped by those tan biceps. Minghao was the only one who ever saw Mingyu’s softer side, but Soonyoung knew that he would be the first person to receive his worst wrath. 

Mingyu glanced around nervously until meeting eyes with Soonyoung from across two rows of chairs that were back to back. He perked up without smiling and stood, the chair scooting backwards behind him.

“Soon, where is he?”

The urgency in Mingyu’s words charged at Soonyoung and sunk into his ears. 

“Can we talk out here first?” He began walking vertically to get around the chairs. Nobody was left in the waiting room besides the occasional bloody nose or laceration. Mingyu traced his movements all the way to the chair in front of him and Soonyoung sat on the edge of it. 

“Minghao fell while dancing today. He cut his chest pretty bad on the mirror on impact and passed out.” 

Mingyu shook his head. “No.”

“Huh?”

Mingyu sat back down and rested his elbows on his knees, staring at Soonyoung. “Hao doesn’t just fall. He’s always focused on his landings. Tell me the truth.”

Soonyoung began to sweat. “Mingyu, I am. I don’t know what happened. I know he’s an amazing b-boy, but lately he’s been… off.”

“He hasn’t told you yet, has he.” 

“Told me what?”

Mingyu let a short and passive laugh slip from his lips. “He’s sick, you dumbass!”

Soonyoung gave him a perplexed look. “I don’t understand. He was sick like, I don’t know, a week ago? But he doesn’t seem—“

“I can’t believe you! He has a heart defect! Maybe you would have known if you didn’t confront him and scare the fuck out of him!” 

The remaining people in the waiting room were staring at a yelling Mingyu who had finger pushed into Soonyoung’s chest. 

“He could have died at your silly little studio just because you need to take home a prize to show mommy and daddy!” 

Mingyu snatched his finger back hastily and stood once more. “Go to hell.”

Soonyoung stared off into the hallway. He was shaken and in disbelief. Minghao will never forgive him for his ignorance. 

Mingyu stomped up to a nurse and asked to be taken to his boyfriend. The two disappeared into the hallway and Soonyoung closed his eyes. 

“What have I done,” he sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BAACK!
> 
> I’m so sorry for the 10-day wait on this highly anticipated chapter :( very big events have been going on in my life so I’ve only recently had the chance to write! 
> 
> Ok, can yall believe this chapter? It was my favorite one to write by far. Mad Mingyu is scary. Sad Soonyoung makes me unhappy. But, in the end, they’re both just incredibly worried about their boy~
> 
> Once again, if you have any questions about gray areas in this chapter, don’t hesitate to ask in the comments! I might even give you some hints ;)
> 
> Make sure you follow me on twitter! I will tweet before I post or when the next chapter is coming up! Happy Friday!


	6. Mama Bear

Mingyu stepped into the recovery room and tilted his head around the corner, scanning the room for his lover. His body followed suit shortly after before locating Minghao and taking longer strides to reach him faster. The nurse had warned Mingyu not to wake him because it could trigger another episode of AFib, but Mingyu knew Minghao. They lived together. It wouldn’t be the first time he shook his boyfriend awake. 

However, Minghao’s eyes were far from closed. 

The shorter boy was glaring at his taller boyfriend, watching him get closer and closer to the hospital bed. He was sweating in places a human should never sweat in. Why was he so scared?

“Hao. I—“

Minghao grabbed Mingyu’s wrist as he reached for his face. “I’m okay. Please don’t worry.”

Mingyu gave Minghao a puzzled look. “Are you joking? I just had to deal with your whack-ass friend in the waiting room. He’s nuts.”

“Did you hurt him?”

Mingyu looked offended. “Of course not!”

A loud sigh. “I’m sorry, Gyu. I didn’t think you would. I just… I know how worried you can get. I was beginning to worry myself.”

Mingyu looked down at his hands before laying his head on Minghao’s lap. Ever since the two had started dating, he was waiting for—no, dreading—the day that Minghao would have to go through a full fledged episode of his disease. There had been many occasions where he took his boyfriend to the emergency room because of dizziness or other symptoms, even to Minghao’s dismay. He always tried to tell Mingyu how he would never put himself into a situation harsh enough to trigger his AFib. Now that the day had come, it felt like he could breathe again. Not because it was a fortunate event, but rather because it meant they would be more prepared next time. 

Minghao lifted his hand onto Mingyu’s back to rub it. They were both tired; each in different ways. Minghao was tired of being scared. Mingyu was tired of scaring him.

Boy, were they in for a treat when Soonyoung came around. 

The two sat in silence for a long while before being disrupted by knocking. Dr. Yoon stepped into the room and motioned for someone who was standing in the hallway to come in. It was Soonyoung. The doctor gave Minghao a distinguished look; the look that said ‘go easy on him’, before stepping back out of the doorway and shutting it behind him. 

Soonyoung walked over to the couple with his eyes locked on the ground. He was ashamed, but mostly terrified that Mingyu would kill him right then and there. 

“Soon, please look up.”

Soonyoung looked to his left and to his right before lifting his head slowly to first make eye contact with Mingyu, but quickly averted his eyes to Minghao. “Hey.”

Mingyu stared at Soonyoung until his last step towards the bed. The younger scoffed, earning him a firm slap to the forearm from Minghao. 

“I have to tell you something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to tide you over till the next. 
> 
> How do you think GyuHao will react to Soonyoung’s secret: lying about being hao’s bf?
> 
> It’s not much of a secret. Unless that’s not the only thing the dancer is hiding?
> 
> My updates are all over the place. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize how tiring my classes are. I’ll aim for future updates to be closer together!!


	7. Ending

hello readers,

it is i, user elite love, here to lay down some sad news. i have thought long and hard about this, but i’m here to announce that i’m discontinuing this story. 

it wasn’t what i wanted to do at all. in fact, i considered writing the rest of the story all in one chapter. but alas, here we are, some disappointed and some not caring much at all. my reason? i’ll tell you right now. 

this is my first story posted on ao3. i put a lot of effort into the storyline at the beginning and i wanted to make sure readers could get the same imagery i had while writing. sadly though, as time went on and chapters were published, classes started getting harder and writing a satisfactory story became a difficult task to juggle with schoolwork. i tried so hard to work on it over weekends, but i found myself basking in the glorious two days off and blowing off all responsibilities. this work included. 

however, i do have some exciting news (at least to me it is)! i’m currently working on a story that will have a more planned out, carefully created storyline. and guess what? i’m pre-writing it so i can update almost daily ;)

i don’t want to reveal too much, but here’s what i can tell you so far:

title: ???  
pov: 3rd person limited  
prompt: college/meeting new people/slice of life  
characters: xu minghao, kim mingyu, jeon wonu, kwon soonyoung, lee jihoon, park jimin, jeon jeongguk, choi seungcheol, yoon jeonghan (subject to slight change)

i have great ideas that i can’t wait to put into words and i hope you all look forward to it! please stay tuned! thank you for your ongoing support and feedback <33

 

—e

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> If you are a returning reader who found this story in chapter one, welcome back!
> 
> If you are a new reader who went back and caught up on what you missed, thank you for joining!
> 
> Please feel free to leave constructive criticism and support me all that you can! It’s my first time really committing to a work and I would love to see how much my writing can grow over time.
> 
> Follow me on twitter [Here](http://twitter.com/ultrahao) and lemme know you’re from AO3:)


End file.
